rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Girl
Crystal Girl (Crystal Girl Crystal Girl) is a song that appears in Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle!. The song is performed by Yuuki Aoi, the voice actress of Holly. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Hikari tte iru hoshi no yō ni watashi ni mo ichi no sokumen ga aru Watashi ga dare watashi ga aru ka wa naka ni naru ka kettei dekinai Kakushita yowasa ga michibiiteita watashi no naka no ririshī chikara Arayuru on'nanoko wa crystal girl ni naru koto ga dekiru Sore wa watashitachi ga hikari o miru to zen mattaku atarashī sekaidearu Arayuru on'nanoko wa crystal girl ni naru koto ga dekiru Jūyōna kotogara ni fuan'na chōdo ikken o kanjite mo |-|Kanji= 光っている星のように私にも一の側面がある 私がだれ私があるかはなかになるか決定できない 隠した弱さが導いていた私の中の凛々しいチカラ あらゆる女の子はcrystal girlになることができる それは私達が光を見ると全全く新しい世界である あらゆる女の子はcrystal girlになることができる 重要な事柄に不安なちょうど一見を感じても |-|English= Like the sparkling star there’s another side to me You can’t decide who I am or what I'll become The weakness hidden within me gives me this awe-inspiring power Every girl can become a crystal girl It’s a whole new world when we see the light Every girl can become a crystal girl Even if you feel uneasy just look to the important things Full |-|Romaji= Hikari tte iru hoshi no yō ni watashi ni mo ichi no sokumen ga aru Watashi ga dare watashi ga aru ka wa naka ni naru ka kettei dekinai Kakushita yowasa ga michibiiteita watashi no naka no ririshī chikara Arayuru on'nanoko wa crystal girl ni naru koto ga dekiru Sore wa watashitachi ga hikari o miru to zen mattaku atarashī sekaidearu Arayuru on'nanoko wa crystal girl ni naru koto ga dekiru Jūyōna kotogara ni fuan'na chōdo ikken o kanjite mo Nasakenai kakera tachi wo ukeirete ikite yukitai Sono seimei ga tokidoki sukoshi kanashī baai mo aru no ni Watashi no yowa-sa o yurushite itadakimashita watashi o yori tsuyoku sa seru Junsuina kokoro wa crystal girl dearu baai mo aru Kiri wa saishūtekini mochiagaru watashi wa miru koto ga dekiru Junsuina kokoro wa crystal girl dearu baai mo aru Fuyu no sekai wa kiseki no tochi ni tsuneni aru Arayuru on'nanoko wa crystal girl ni naru koto ga dekiru Sore wa watashitachi ga hikari o miru to zen mattaku atarashī sekaidearu Arayuru on'nanoko wa crystal girl ni naru koto ga dekiru Jūyōna kotogara ni fuan'na chōdo ikken o kanjite mo |-|Kanji= 光っている星のように私にも一の側面がある 私がだれ私があるかはなかになるか決定できない 隠した弱さが導いていた私の中の凛々しいチカラ あらゆる女の子はcrystal girlになることができる それは私達が光を見ると全全く新しい世界である あらゆる女の子はcrystal girlになることができる 重要な事柄に不安なちょうど一見を感じても 情けないカケラたちを受け入れて生きてゆきたい その生命が時々少し悲しい場合もあるのに 私の弱さを許していただきました私をより強くさせる 純粋なココロはcrystal girlである場合もある 霧は最終的に持ち上がる私は見ることができる 純粋なココロはcrystal girlである場合もある 冬の世界は奇跡の土地に常にある あらゆる女の子はcrystal girlになることができる それは私達が光を見ると全全く新しい世界である あらゆる女の子はcrystal girlになることができる 重要な事柄に不安なちょうど一見を感じても |-|English= Like the sparkling star there’s another side to me You can’t decide who I am or what my personality is The weakness hidden within me gives me this awe-inspiring power Every girl can become a crystal girl It’s a whole new world when we see the light Every girl can become a crystal girl Even if you feel uneasy just look to the important things The only way to accept these miserable pieces is by going on with life Even though that life can be a bit sad at times Forgive my weakness but it makes me stronger A pure heart can become a crystal girl The fog has finally lifted and I can see A pure heart can become a star girl The world of winter will always be the land of miracles Every girl can become a crystal girl It’s a whole new world when we see the light Every girl can become a crystal girl Even if you feel uneasy just look to the important things Video Category:Pretty Cure Shooting Stars Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs